Navidad dulce navidad
by Inur
Summary: ¿Como son las fiestas en Midgar? yo os lo diré. One-Shot, Especial Navideño de FFVII.


Este es un pequeño fic que escribo con la excusa de estas fiestas. Espero que os guste.

Inur

Especial Navideño de FFVII

Se enciende la tele y salen Sephiroth, Angeal y un aturdido Genesis en escena. Los tres están vestidos de Papá Noel.

- Hola y bienvenidos al Especial de Navidad de FFVII, donde sus personajes os explicamos como celebramos este día tan esperado- dijo Angeal muy alegre, con un micrófono de puntitos- para ello, tengo conmigo a Sephi y Genesis, que me ayudarán a presentar este especial navideño.

Suenan los aplausos y se ve a un encadenado Sephiroth y a un Genesis aabdsorto en su libro.

- ¡Perdón!- Angeal se va donde sus amigos- ¡Que ya estamos en el aire- dice por lo bajo- un segundo- le quita el bibro a Genesis y lo tira al público.

Tras pegarles dos sopapos a cada uno, vuelve a delante de la cámara y sonríe.

- Pasemos a la primera entrevista- la pantalla se parte y salen Cloud, Tifa y Densel apretujados para salir por la tele.

Llevaban gorritos rojos y adornos navideños en la ropa y Cloud, un calcetín en la nariz.

- Bueno, Cloud, ya veo que sois muy festivos por ahí. ¿puedo preguntar a que viene lo del calcetín?- preguntó Angeal, desde su lado de la pantalla. Dencel y Tifa rieron.

- Una apuesta con Zack- explicó Cloud- y bueno, ya hemos puesto el árbol- los tres se apartaron para dejar ver un árbol gigante lleno de bolas de colores, luces y adornos de todo tipo- a los clientes les encanta.

- Ya veo- dijo Angeal- bueno visto a Cloud y compañía, pasemos a otras cosas.

- Feliz navidad- gritaron los tres, antes de que la pantalla, fuera, de nuevo, sólo del plató de televisión.

- Bueno, ahora, mientras esperamos que Zack encienda su Webcam, pasamos a los anuncios- dijo Angeal, mientras salía de la visión de la cámara.

Anuncio: Recuerde, para acertar con los regalos, pásese por una de nuestras jugueterías; desde Clouds tamaño real con luces y sonidos reales, espada no incluida, hasta adorables peluches Cait Sit, que te dicen "eres la mejor mamá/papá. Recuerde, confíe en Dshinra y sus problemas se terminarán.

Se vuelve a ver a Angeal, agarrando a sus compañeros de la camisa, para que miraran a la cámara.

- ¡Ah!! ¿ya estáis de vuelta? bueno, pues seguimos con las entrevistas de navidad. Ahora, conectamos con Zac y,,,- se parte la pantalla, pero no se ve nada- de nuevo, ahora conectamos con Zack y...- lo mismo de antes- Genesis, arréglalo- gritó Angeal, bueno, pasaremos a la siguiente entrevista, mientras arreglamos esto.

Se ve a Barret con Marlene en los hombros, la niña agitaba un paquete muy ilusionada.

- Buenos días Barret, Marlene ¿cómo amaneció esta mañana? Estáis en el aire- dijo Angeal- Bueno, ante todo, feliz navidad.

- Feliz navidad a ti también, aunque seas de Shinra- respondió Barret. Bueno, por fín es navidad, ahora íbamos a abrir los regalos- dejó a la niña en el suelo y, entre los dos, abrieron el paquete- ¡Es un portátil!

- Bueno., ya veo que estáis muy ocupados, así que os dejamos...

- Espera- cortó Barret- Antes quiero decir algo no hagáis caso a esos anuncios, no confiéis en Shinra, son unos tramposos...

- Uh... perdemos conexión, bueno, no importa, pasemos a más anuncios mientras conectamos con Zack y...- se va la imagen- aún no...

Anuncio:: Se huele desde aquí, esos ricos pasteles con forma de materias y, nuestro, um, nuestro chocolate/SOLDIER, Zack, Ángeal, Genesis y Sephiroth de chocolate ¿quién no a soñado con comerse a su héroe favorito de chocolate? ¡PRUÉBENLOS! Cuatro por el precio de tres.

Esta vez se ve a Genesis en escena. Recoje su blibro, de alguien del público y mira a la cámara.

- Um, menos mal que no han estado antes por aquí- se ve a un humeante Angeal con un montón de moratones- Bueno, seguro que se curará para luego. Ahora comentaremos con Zack y Aerith sobre como fue la nochebuebns.

Salen Zack y Aerith en la pantalla de un portátil, que Genesis mostró a la cámara.

- Muy romántica- dijo dijo ella, abrazando a Zack- cantamos muchos villancicos ¿verdad Zacky?

- Te dije que no me llamaras eso en público- susurró Zack, poniéndose rojo.

- No seas tonto, pero si es muy bonito- respondió ella, dándole un beso. De la impresión, Zack se cayó al suelo, tirando el ordenador y perdiendo la

- Oh, bueno, parece que hay algunos problemas en la nube de Zack, esperó que esté bien- cerró el ordenador y se lo dio a uno de los trabajadores de allí- ¿Saben? Hace un rato nos llamó... ¿cómo se llamaba? ... un tal... Vincent desde no ssé dondem pero gracias a la tecnología contactaremos con é. Me pidió que Sephi estubirera presennte, así que os dejo con él.

Aparece otra parte del plató y sale Sephi, mirando una pantalla gigante. Allí sale Vincent con Lucrecia detrás.

- Hola Sephiroth- dijo el hombre- estamos aquí los dos para desearte a ti y a tus amigos unas felices fiestas.

- Vaya, gracias- dijo el aludido- ¿Se puede saber por qué tu sales en esta pantalla gigante y Cloud no? Sólo se veía la mitad- preguntó intrigado Sephiroth.

Vincent se acercó la cara a la pantalla y dijo en voz baja.

- Tengo enchufe, como fui Turk, pués..

- Ahhhh.

- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, que Yufie está por aquí y se nos comerá todo el turrón. El hombre salió de escena, pero muy pronto regresó, agarrando a Yufie, quien tenía la voca llena de tabletas de chocolate. Los tres saludaron y se cortó la imagen.

Anuncio: ¿Está arto de su viejo laboratorio de científico loco? ¿Le ocupa mucho sitio en casa? Shinra a creado un nuevo modelo de laboratorio, más compacto, ,manejable y, lo mejor de todo, portátil, parra que pueda ejercer su trabajo esté donde esté y pueda conquistar el mundo si se va de vacaciones. No acto para menores de 10 años-.

Vuelve a verse el plató; allí en el centro están Sephiroth y doos tipos vestidos de científicos.

- Oj, hola. ¿Saben? este disfraz da mucho calorse lo quita y se queda con su uniforme de siempre- Mucho mejor, ahora hablaaremos con Hojo y Hollander, para que nos expliquen un poco como es eso del laboratorio portátil, profesores es todo suyo.

La cámara les enfoca a ellos dos.

- Bueno- empezó Hojo- el anuncio lo cuenta todo, no hay nada más que explicar.

- La idea fue mía- expuso su compañero- Así, puedes seguir con tus planes al otro lado del.... ya sé, soy genial...

Entra Angeal corriendo en escena, y quita a los otros tres de la vista de la ccámara. Lleva un gorro rojo y una barba postiza.

- ¡Ha llegado!- grita- papá noel a llegado.... ¡y trae regalos!- abre el suyo con impaciencia- ¡Una espada nueva!

- Y hablando de regalos- sale Sephiroth- Me pregunto que les habrá dejado a Rufus y compañía, contactamos con ellos.

En la pantalla gigante se ve a Rufus y a los cuatro Turk abriendo los regalos muy contentos.

- Wui, wui. ¡es un... es un... reloj!- exclamó Reno-¡y un libro!

- Para que llegues puntual y... haber si llena tu vacía cabezota- explicó Tseng- Vaya.

- Ya ven, incluso el presi tiene regalos de navidad- dijo Genesis, saliendo a escena, ya vestido como siempre- Mira Sephi, el que me faltaba en mi colección- muestra un libro a la cámara.

- ¡Unos tapones para los oídos!- exclamó Sephiroth y son de esos casi imperceptibles.

- Bueno, ya nos quedamos sin tiempo, así que nos despediremos hasta otro año- empezó Angeal, pues sus amigos ya estaban liadoss con sus regalos.

- No, espera yo... le taparon la boca a Genesis, pues iba a empezar a leer a la cámara.

Los cinco de la pantalla gigante saludaron y mostraron sus regalos, mientras Tseng abrazaba a Elena por detrás. Reno, muy celoso le dio un beso y ella se puso roja y se desmayó.

- Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad...

- Recordad- empezó Rufus- Shinra igual a feliz. Feliz ¡Shiravidad!- exclamó, mientras los otros cuatro cantaban a todo pulmón.

Salen los tres presentadores saludando.

Suenan los aplausos y la cámara se aleja hasta que se ve toda Midgar y luego el planeta.

- ¡Feliz navidad!

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos revews.

Ya ven como son las fiestas em Migar. Regalos, amor, canciones... y apuestas.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!

Âtrocina este programa Shinra jeje. ¡Este Rufus, no puede dejar de trabajar! Jeje.

Inur.


End file.
